A Secret Identity
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: Just a crazy idea that popped into my head. What if there was another side to Joe Kido we don't know about? What if he was more than just the meek, mild studyaholic we know him to be? Also settles the whole "girlfriend" mystery surrounding him.


**So this came about just from a random theory I got pounded into my head XD I'll have the full explanation at the end. This is my first** **dive into writing Sailor Moon, so I hope I did all right with her character.**

 **Here we go! Don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.**

* * *

On a clear night in Tokyo, under the light of the silvery moon, Tuxedo Mask stood on a rooftop overlooking the entire Odaiba district. Dressed in his usual black tuxedo and white shirt, a white mask over his blue eyes, and a black top hat on his head, he evoked an image of the phantom of the opera. His black cape with red inner lining blew in the evening wind as he waited.

Looking out over the city skyline, with the Daikanransha glowing a multitude of colors far off in the distance, he casually observed the silence of the night, finding great comfort in hearing nothing but the wind blow.

A sharp cry, followed by a crash, broke his entranced stupor. A smile crossed his lips, followed by a chuckle, he turned to see the person he was expecting.

Sailor Moon had landed less than gracefully onto the rooftop; tangled between crashed garbage cans and trash bags, her legs hung over her upper body in a crescent moon shape.

"Need some help?" Tuxedo Mask took her gloved hand into his own, covered by a white glove, to help pull her up.

"Owie," she groaned, rubbing her head. "I didn't plan on that, I swear."

"Didn't cross my mind," he chuckled, holding her close to him. Sailor Moon's face was as red as a tomato when she realized just how close she and Tuxedo Mask were.

"Sailor Moon, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray. The more I get of you, the stranger it feels. And now that your rose is in bloom, permit me to steal a kiss," he recited before their lips smashed together.

For a second, Sailor Moon could only stand in complete shock. A strip of red then grew across her face as she realized what was happening. Getting poetry recited to her, along with a kiss, by Tuxedo Mask was something she had dreamed of since she first met him. She then melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Tuxedo Mask," she whispered as they broke apart, her hands fingering the brooch hanging off of his bow tie. "Take me away on a magic carpet ride."

She leaned in for another kiss, only to be met with his finger pressing against her lips and a smirk covering his features.

"Not yet, Sailor Moon," he said. "For by the beauty of the moon, I could never compare you. Even the darkest of nights could not stop me from running, for I will always be here for you."

Her knees quivered even more.

"I must go," he tipped his top hat to her. "As the moon shines, I will always come to you, Sailor Moon. May the powers of the moon be with you."

With a swish of his cape, he disappeared before Sailor Moon's eyes. She was left with nothing but the Odaiba skyline in front of her as the wind blew harder on the rooftop. The chill, however, was lost on her as Tuxedo Mask's haiku rang in her ears, giving her all the warmth she would ever need.

She sighed dreamily. "Until we meet again, my prince."

* * *

 _The next morning_

The sound of the alarm going off rang throughout the dark room. Underneath the covers of the futon, a hand reached out to silence it, followed by low groans. Emerging from the blanket was a shaggy head of black hair.

Joe Kido yawned loudly as he rubbed his eyes. The eighteen-year-old had not had a good night's sleep, as evidenced by the fog in his brain that refused to go away once he woke up.

"Joe, let's go!" his mother's voice came from behind the door. "You're going to be late if you don't get moving."

"Okay, Mom," he groaned out as loud as he could before rolling over to get up.

Rising to his feet, dressed only in a white undershirt and boxers, he slowly went about his way of getting dressed for the day.

Entering the bathroom, he splashed water on his face to try and rid himself of the sleep in his eyes. Looking up, he could see the dark circles under his eyes and the tiredness in his face. He had pulled all-nighters before with studying, but nothing to this level.

' _Why am I so tired?'_ he asked himself. _'I need to start going to bed earlier.'_

Ten minutes later, he was dressed in his school uniform, pressed clean and neatly like he wanted it. His sleek black glasses made him look even more handsome, with his hair nicely combed.

As he exited his room, he passed a tuxedo hanging on the wall, with a top hat and white mask hanging separately.

* * *

"Hey, Joe!"

Joe turned to see Mimi and Izzy running over to greet him once school let out. It was a hard day to get through; his lack of sleep affected everything from paying attention to accidentally snoozing off a couple of times. He had been fiercely reprimanded for it, and gave a thousand apologies, but it was an absolute embarrassment for him.

He smiled at his two friends as they caught up. Immediately, they recoiled in shock.

"Are you ok?" Mimi asked. "You don't look so good."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Izzy echoed.

Joe snickered. "You're one to talk about getting sleep, Izzy," he retorted. "Remember when I caught you asleep at your computer in your office?"

"Then I guess that makes us even," Izzy nodded. "Seriously, what happened? Pull an all-nighter studying again?"

"You need to ease up on the studying," Mimi agreed. "It's going to kill you if you don't back off a bit. You hear cases of people dying from overwork all the time. Don't be one of those people, Joe."

"I'll try not to."

After walking a few blocks further, the three of them passed by an electronics store that had televisions displayed out in front. The stations were tuned to a breaking news report.

" **Coming up this hour: Tuxedo Mask makes another appearance near the Odaiba district. Is this the beginning of a new pattern for the masked vigilante? Find out in this next segment."**

As the news anchor read the report, a picture of Tuxedo Mask was flashed onto the screen. Mimi and Izzy stopped for a second, but Joe moved like he was in a hurry.

"I'll catch you guys later," he said with a wave. "Bye!"

The two cocked their eyebrows in confusion, wondering why Joe all of a sudden got skittish, but waved him goodbye nonetheless.

"What was that all about, do you think?" Mimi asked the computer genius, the picture of Tuxedo Mask catching her attention. Upon closer examination, she thought the face looked awfully familiar.

"Not sure," Izzy replied as Mimi scrutinized the photo. "It could be that…Mimi, are you even listening?"

"Izzy, you might wanna check this out," Mimi grabbed him roughly by the neck and pressed his face against the glass.

"Ow! What the heck, Mimi!" he grunted against the glass.

"Look at that!"

Looking up, the image of Tuxedo Mask was still there as the reporter track went on about his backstory, how he just appeared out of nowhere one night and that he had been patrolling the night ever since. Looking up at the face, Izzy too felt that it was familiar.

"Hey, that kinda looks like…" he began to say.

"Joe!" Mimi finished for him, her eyes wide as saucers. "You don't think…?"

"Nah, it can't be," Izzy shook his head. "It's just a coincidence."

Mimi shook her head, not wanting to believe it. "Well I'm gonna find out."

Izzy picked up his bag. "Yeah, sure," he replied carelessly before walking away.

* * *

 **Mind. Blown!**

 **Joe and Tuxedo Mask are the same? How did that come about? Well, that is a very interesting story. We all know that Robbie Daymond voices both Joe and Tuxedo Mask, so with that in mind it came to me that...wait for it...Joe and Tuxedo Mask could be the same person XD Talk about crazy. Think about it: meek and mild Joe by day, suave Tuxedo Mask by night.**

 **Also, the poetry recited is from Seal's "Kiss From A Rose", which I used to set the mood for the beginning part.**

 **Let me know what you guys thought in the comments (review section) and make sure to subscribe to me and any of my other stories.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
